Connected at Birth
by Gdamon12x
Summary: Mandy and Mindy are stuck under a supernatural Mistle Toe, what will they do? "this series will update once a year"
1. what fourth wall?

Mandy walks in front of the audience with her usual frustrated expression on her face

Mandy: I hate fanfiction

(Mandy gets erased by a giant pencil thanks to yours truly)

**Connected at Birth**

**Chapter one: what fourth wall? (10/30/12)**

It was the last day before the big trip to china, to celebrate the event Billy decided to host a party but…

Billy: why are there words flying above me? OH MY GOD WHERE IS MY BODY!? GRIM, MANDY IT FINALLY HAPPENED THE WORLD IS ENDING!

Grim: calm down Billy this is just a harmless child's fanfiction, you're supposed to ask me to make your party better by giving it supernatural energy

Billy: why would I say that?

Grim: ask the writer

Gdamon12x: could you guys please advance the plot already I have school tomorrow!

Grim: why don't you just skip ahead to the party?

Gdamon12x: oh yeah, I can do that

(5 hours later)

Everyone was having a great time partying

The supernatural energy makes their dance moves better, makes the food taste better; even makes taking a dump feel better. All of a sudden Irvin shows up with a Mistle Toe to kiss Mandy and as usual she punches him, when suddenly…

Mindy: well look what we have here, a Loser party!

Mandy: what do you want Mindy?

Mindy: I'm here because some guy named "Gdamon12x" told me they built a shopping mall here

Mandy: I have a bad feeling about this

Mindy notices a Sassy Cat doll on the floor, not just any Sassy Cat doll but the one needed to complete her collection. Mandy looks around for traps when she notices the Mistle Toe hanging above her

Mandy: Mindy whatever you do don't step forward

However she was too late before she had a chance to react Mindy was under the Mistle Toe as well

Mindy: I can do whatever I want Loser!

(Mandy sighs and looks at Author in pure anger)

Mandy: great job Mindy you just stepped under a Mistle Toe, which I also happen to be standing under

Mindy: what does that mean?

Billy: that means you have to have to swap spit!

Grim: I think I'm gonna barf

Irvin: NO! Mandy how could you betray me like this! Don't you love me!

Mandy: don't get your hopes up you sick internet perverts, I'm not gonna kiss her

Mindy: yeah well I didn't want to kiss you anyway you Loser!

(Suddenly Mandy's left hand got pulled towards Mindy's right hand and vice versa)

Grim: actually you HAVE to, or else you will be stuck together forever

Mindy: oh no! That means I can't shop anymore!

- To be Continued -


	2. is there a fifth wall?

Connected at Birth

Chapter two: is there a fifth wall? (11/12/12)

Mindy: this is ALL your fault you Loser!

Mandy: you're the one who walked under the Mistle Toe, how is this MY fault

Mindy: because I said so that's why!

Grim: Ladies calm down; I think we can all blame this on the fanfiction writer

Mandy: that's a good point, but right now we can only blame ourselves

Grim: why?

Mandy: because "Gdamon12x" has COMPLETE control over this fanfic, and can even make me do stuff I don't want to

Grim: I'm a Bone head… HEY!

Gdamon12x: fear me and my amazing typing skills, MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Mindy: your evil laugh is lame

Gdamon12x: you know I could speed up the process and make you girls kiss right now

Mindy: that's not fair

Gdamon12x: yeah well life is not fair

(Gdamon12x's stomach rumples)

Gdamon12x: I'll be right back; don't do anything while I'm gone

Grim: well it's not like we can do anything anyways, this party is fun of supernatural energy that affects EVERYTHING, and even my Scythe can't free you

Mandy: I wonder…

(Mandy: punches the ground with her right hand, Billy's house breaks in half)

Billy: wow that was AWESOME! Let me try

(Billy sneezes humongous boogers)

Mandy: I have an idea, me and Mindy are gonna find someone who can free us

Mindy: why do I want to go anywhere with you Loser!

(Mandy lifts up their attached hand)

Mandy: do I have to spell it out to you

Mindy: ok fine, but I'm not talking to you

Mandy: you say that like it's a bad thing

(Mandy grabs Grim's scythe and makes a portal and jumps through it, Mindy gets dragged in by their hand)

Grim: I don't even care that they stole my scythe, AGAIN!

Billy: why didn't we go with them

Grim: because I need a vacation

Gdamon12x: you know I might have set them free if they just stayed here

Irvin: how come I hardly got any lines I this series?

- To be Continued -


	3. I just created a sixth wall!

Connected at Birth

**Chapter three: I just created a sixth wall! (6/20/13)**

Rafiki: so, let me get this straight all ya have to do is kiss to break da curse?

Mandy: yeah pretty much

Rafiki: then why don't ya just do that?

Mindy: I'm not a lesbian you Loser!

Rafiki: Ladies it's all part of the circle of life

Mandy: well I don't feel like wasting any more time here

(Mandy uses the scythe to go to another universe)

Jimmy: what are you girls doing in my Lab!?

Mindy: listen you Nerd! We just need a way to remove the weird kissing curse on us so we can be separated!

Jimmy: kissing curse?

Mandy: it's a long story, it's part of the author's plot to make us kiss

Jimmy: well I don't believe in curses, that's all mythological

Mindy: does this look mytho-whatever! To you?

(Mindy shows their hands to Jimmy)

Jimmy: well this could be a go opportunity to test my newest invention

(Jimmy looks in his arsenal of gadgets and pulls out a giant remote control)

Mindy: what are you gonna do watch TV?

Jimmy: this is a reality remote, it should allow me to change your DNA so that you can separate

(Jimmy clicks the remote, Mandy and Mindy get separated)

Mandy: finally, I was getting tired of being around you

Mindy: for your information, I am pleasant company!

Jimmy: ...no need to thank me

Mandy: your "thank you" is me not taking over your universe

(Mandy's left arm gets fused to Mindy' right arm again)

Mandy: oh for heaven's sake!

Jimmy: well I guess since you don't belong here it doesn't work

Mindy: well that figures

(Mandy uses the scythe to go to another universe)

Yohmei: you're here to get my help to release your arms from each other

Mindy: how did you know that you bald geezer?

Mandy: quiet Mindy, this guy might have the solution we need

Yohmei: I'm an Onmyōjutsu, I can already tell that your journey is futile

Mindy: well there has to be something we can do, it's time to go into the past to stop this from happening

Mindy: while were there, I need to remind myself to get some new white khakis

(Mandy uses the scythe to open a hole to the past, Mandy and Mindy look inside the hole)

_**All of a sudden Irvin shows up with a Mistle Toe to kiss Mandy and as usual she punches him, when suddenly…**_

Mandy: this is the moment where you walk in and ruin everything

Mindy: oh ha ha

(Mandy and Mindy put on a Dragon Costume and go inside the hole)

_**Past Mindy: well look what we have here, a...**_

(Mandy and Mindy put appear infront of Mindy)

_**Past Mindy: Dragon?**_

Irvin: maybe I can finally say something important this chapter?

- To be Continued -


End file.
